Historical Archives
Sol Era 2081 CE *The use of fossil fuels fell into disuse by all nations of the Earth. 2116 CE *Worldwide economic collapse the like of which humanity has never seen before. But turn out to be a good thing for the most part demanding the redistribution of wealth that significantly pushed down poverty to a mere 3 percent of the human population. 2177 CE *The Earth hasn't been as healthy since before the industrial era due to international climate change conferences limiting emissions and establishment of land nurturing policies, like the '1 tree - 3 seeds' policy. *Endangered species pulled back from surviving and start thriving in their natural climate and or in reserves. *Average human life span increases by 2 decades from advancements in medical techniques, mostly tailored to an individuals metabolism. *Luna city established on the moon. 2312 CE *Humanity has established colonies on Mars, the skies of Venus, mercury, the jovian moons, and numerous orbital colonies carved out of huge asteroids with artificial atmospheres and landscapes. 2400 CE * The planet Tau Ceti 2e was uncovered to be the best known caditate with a chance of supporting earth life 11 light years from the Sol system. 2480 CE * The Human Genome starts to show traces of adoptions and compensations towards humans becoming a space faring civilization. * Humanity splits under the dominions of the outer and inner governments of the Sol systems. 2550 CE * Decades long tensions break into all out wars between the inner governments of Earth, Mars and Venus against the governments of Jupiter and Saturn's moons. The asteroid belt dwellers mostly stayed neutral trying not to get involved. 2567 CE * The war is concluded with a peace treaty, and the outcome has humanity reunited once again, from then on referred to as 'The reunification wars'. 2758 CE * The first extrasolar expedition vessel 'The Bravato aka Tiktaalik' is launched with 15 crew members to the Tau Ceti system 11 light years from earth at near light speed. 2763 CE * Feedback reaches the sol system's Ministry of explorations from the expedition ship's mainframe, that a crew member had died whilst still in cryosleep. * The expedition command foresees the huge chance the rest of the crew facing the same fate. Therefore abandoning the expedition to begin anew. 2767 CE * January: All crew members save one, have all pass whilst in their cryo-cradles leaving Crusoe Himmel as the last member of the crew still alive. * September: Crusoe Himmel survives the scheduled wake time and sequence to find himself the furthest human out in the cosmos, bearing alone a huge mission. * December: The bravato has completed 75% of its journey to the Tau-Ceti system. 2771 CE *Crusoe Arrives at Tau-Ceti. *October: The Bravado completes its voyage circling Tc2e at low orbit. 2775 CE *The ministry of explorations receives a stream of data from beyond the sol system with descriptive details of the Tau ceti system its Tc2e. Also dicovering Crusoe himmel was still alive, well and busy exploring the new world. *with the new data recieved The ministry expands and hastens the new expedition team to depart for Tau ceti in a few months rather than a year. *A new expedition crew of a 1993, depart in a vessel 'The saving grace' from the solar system for Tau ceti and to arrive in 7 years. 2781 CE *